Full Moon
by starbrite4584b
Summary: What if Bella wouldn't of let Edward's departure completely break her. Instead she vows to live her life, and a certain Wolf from LaPush will help her along. Bella/Sam Imprint story
1. Chapter 1

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own these Characters *tear* they belong to Stephanie Myers.**

**Author's Note: This is my first Twilight fanfic, This is a Bella/Sam story, so it isn't a canon fic. Everything that happened in Twilight happened, and everything from New Moon up until she got lost in the woods happened too. However, I am making her a little less dependent on Edward and his love b/c well lets face it, it is a little pathetic the way the books have her so obsessed with him. I am a really busy person, prego with my first child, working 40hours a week, in the military so that means extra duties on top of that, plus I am going to college. This story is dying to come out of my brain though, so I will try and get updates out quickly, but again it could sometimes be a week or two between updates, just warning you now. I would love reviews, and suggestions on where to go with this but if you are just going to talk about how it isn't anything like the twilight books and Bella loves Edward and Sam imprinted on Emily bla bla bla, don't bother b/c I will just delete it. That is the point of fanfic, you take the characters and do with them whatever you want to do, so that is what I did. Anyhow, without further ado, here is Full Moon.**

PREFACE

As I lay there, I had no sense of the time passing; the only thought that ran through my mind was _he left me_. Over and over this thought crossed through my mind. I vaguely felt the steady drops of rain making their way through the canopy of trees above me and I faintly heard people calling my name, but I couldn't move, so I did the only thing that I could think to do; I closed my eyes and let the darkness swallow me.

I stirred slightly as I felt my body shift and become cradled in strong warm arms. Arms that were nothing like what I was used to and I knew it wasn't him; so I just laid there limp, unwilling to open my eyes and face the world around me. I could tell we were getting closer to the edge of the woods because I started to hear the faint muffle of voices and a slight red glow behind my closed eyes as the flood lights set up behind Charlie's house shown into my face; but still, I kept my eyes closed, refusing to face reality, a reality where I was un loved plain Bella Swan.

CHAPTER 1

"Charlie! I found her!" I heard the man holding me yell in a deep baritone voice "She was about a mile in; when I found her she was unconscious laying on the ground but she doesn't look to be hurt."

"Thank you Sam, I will radio everyone else and call off the search. You can go ahead and take her in to the living room; the doctor is on his way." Charlie responded in a relieved yet still strained voice.

It is funny how you can hear so much more when your sense of sight is taken from you. I could hear the fear in Charlie's voice right along with the relief that I had been found. For a moment I felt a sense of guilt wash over me; I was being selfish in my refusal to face reality and in turn I was hurting the one person who has always been there for me, my dad.

Before Sam could start walking to the house I slowly opened my eyes and searched for Charlie's face, it only took a split second before my eyes locked with his and I saw the unshed tears in his eyes. It broke my heart to know that I had done that to him. He was my dad, Chief Swan, fearless leader; and I had caused him to cry.

A tear slid down my cheek as I reached out to take his hand, "I love you Daddy, I am sorry; please don't cry."

He looked me in the eyes, "Bella, sweetie, you have nothing to be sorry about. I am your dad, worrying about you comes with the job. Now let Sam here take you inside so Dr. Winters can take a look at you; you were out in the cold for quite some time."

I replied with a simple nod and found myself relaxing in the strong hold of Sam as he walked me into the house. It was then that I realized that I had yet to look at the man that had saved me. As I looked up, I found myself peering into a set of the most beautiful eyes I had ever seen. The color was that of dark chocolate, with flecks of lighter brown throughout them. And the depth of them took my breath away, as I looked into this man's eyes I felt like I could see right into his soul. As I peered into his eyes, a stray strand of his jet black hair fell into his eyes and I felt myself reaching my hand up and brushing it to the side. A small smile graced his lips and I got a glimpse of his perfectly straight, white teeth that stood out brightly against his bronze skin. As I became entranced by his smile and soulful eyes, time seemed to stand still and everything else seemed to slip away; I didn't know why, but I just felt like I needed to get to know this man.

I was jolted back to reality by the voice of Dr. Winters "Well Miss Swan, I hear you got lost in the woods, let's check you over and make sure you didn't catch yourself more than a nasty cold."

As I was processing his words, Sam set me down on the couch and cleared his throat, "Well Dr. Winters I don't want to be in your way so I will let you get to it." With a quick glance in my direction and a slight nod, he started to walk out the door.

I finally gained enough composure to shout out to him "Thank you, for um you know, finding me and bringing me back." I looked down and felt myself blush slightly. He just looked at me, responded with a short your welcome and walked out the door. If I didn't know any better I would think that I saw a slight hint of anger in his eyes.

My attention was turned back to Dr. Winters as he started asking me questions about what had happened and how long I had been out there. I realized I didn't even know what time it was, so I looked over to the clock on the wall; it was three o'clock in the morning. I had been in the woods for over twelve hours! "Well, after school I decided to go on a short walk in the woods, but I got turned around on myself and couldn't find my way out." I started to explain to him, unable to say out loud the actual reason for my time in the woods, "I started walking in circles I think, and finally out of sheer exhaustion I decided to sit down, I must have fallen asleep. That is the last I remember before Sam found me."

Dr. Winters finished my exam and told me how lucky I was that a cold was the only thing I had to worry about after being lost in the woods for such a long time. As he was packing his things up, Charlie walked in, "So how is my baby girl, Doc?" he asked in a subdued tone.

"She probably won't want to get out of bed for a few days, lots of chicken noodle soup and sprite is the best I can recommend for her. She is a lucky girl." With that, Charlie thanked him and walked him to the door.

I felt the call of sleep and shut my eyes, I stirred slightly as I felt him pick me up and carry me to my room. As he turned the corner to my bedroom, I felt him brush my hair off my face and give me a kiss on the crown of my head. "Don't ever scare me like that again Isabella." He whispered into my ear. As he laid me down on the bed, he shook me ever so slightly, "Bella, sweetie, you need to wake up for a minute and change your clothes before you go to bed, you were soaked to the bone."

His words barely registered as I opened my eyes, but I knew he was right. I gave him a kiss on the cheek "I love you dad, I am sorry I scared you." I stopped him before he could respond "I know you say it is part of the job, but part of the job of being the daughter is to feel bad when you cause your dad to worry." With that said he gave me one last hug and kissed the top of my head before he walked to my doorway.

"I love you Bells." And with that he closed my door and left me alone with my thoughts.

I quickly changed into a pair of my favorite old sweatpants and a long sleeved cross country t-shirt from last year's state conference. I ran a brush through my hair as I looked out the window. I thought I saw something on the edge of the tree line, but when I looked again it was gone. Shrugging it off to fatigue, I crawled into my bed and fell into the abyss of my dreams.

CHAPTER 2

_I was running with all of my strength, pushing myself harder and faster as I whipped through the trees. I looked behind me and saw the red flash of Victoria's hair and I knew that I could never outrun her. "Edward!" I screamed as loud as I could, considering my lack of breath "EDWARD! Please, HELP ME!" I felt myself stumble over a tree root that was across the ground and saw the ground coming at me as I started to fall forward. That is when Victoria made her strike._

"_Edward isn't here, little human" she told me with a sneer in a voice way to beautiful to suit her personality "He left you, all alone…and now here I am to take my revenge. A mate for…..well I am not sure if you are really his mate, seeing as how he left you, but you will definitely be a tasty meal nonetheless."_

_As she started to strike I suddenly saw a huge black wolf lunge from the shadows and tear her away from me…_

I shot up from my bed covered in sweat with a scream in the back of my throat. I wildly looked around looking for the wolf or Victoria, but instead I was met with the usual sights of my bedroom. The only wolf in here was the picture on the wall. I had been having this crazy dream the last week or so, each time a little bit different, but always with the big black wolf coming to save me. I slowly calmed my erratic heart rate and debated on going back to sleep. I looked over to the window and saw rays of light making their way through the curtains and wondered what time it was. I rolled over and looked at the clock, blinking as I tried to bring the numbers into focus, '_hmmm it is already one in the afternoon! I guess I should be getting up and starting my day_' I thought to myself.

I pulled myself out of bed and immediately wished I would have done it slower, my head felt like a ton of bricks and my body ached like nothing else. "Well I guess 12 hours in the woods and cold rain will do that" I muttered to myself. More slowly, I climbed out of my bed and made my way to the bathroom for a hot shower.

After my shower, I padded into my room and got dressed in a comfortable pair of track pants and one of my oversized sweatshirts, pulled my hair up into a messy bun, and made my way downstairs. When I got to the bottom, I could see Charlie sitting in his chair in the living room watching football so I walked over and placed a kiss on the top of his head. "Morning, Dad."

"Bells! You are up" he looked up at me and smiled "I didn't want to disturb you, the TV wasn't too loud was it?"

"No, Dad. I just had a really weird dream and it woke me up." I rubbed his shoulder reassuringly and he looked at me with concern.

"What kind of dream?" He asked guardedly.

"Oh, I was lost in the woods and someone was chasing me. Then a big wolf jumped out of nowhere and saved me" I summed up the dream, leaving out the parts about vampires so he wouldn't think me completely crazy. "But it was just a dream, no biggie" I threw in as an afterthought to appease his mind, I didn't need him worrying any more than he already did.

I walked into the kitchen and saw the bright sun shining through the window over the sink, "Wow, Dad! Do you see all this sunlight?" I called over my shoulder. A rare sunny day in Forks; normally, this would make me sad because it would mean that I couldn't see Edward, but instead I made a vow then and there. I refused to let him control my life any longer. He left me in the woods for goodness sake! I had my time of mourning over our relationship when I broke down in the woods and got lost; and for that I felt ashamed. No one should have that much control over my happiness.

I was brought out of my musings by Charlie's voice right behind me "Yea, it is a beautiful day. You want to maybe go down to the reservation? I am sure Billy and Harry would love to go fishing and there is plenty for you to do, maybe hang out with Jake for a bit?"

I could tell by the look on his face he was waiting for me to reject the idea, after all Edward had always made it very clear he didn't want me at La Push, so I always made excuses before about why I couldn't go when Charlie asked me. "Sure dad, that sounds great." I smiled back at him, a real sincere smile. It really did sound like a great way to spend my day. "But first, I want to make something for Sam Uley; a thank you for finding me." I looked to him for approval and was met with a big smile.

"Yeah, I think that would be real nice of ya Bells. What are you going to make him?"

I thought for a moment and decided that you could never go wrong with cookies and cupcakes. "I was thinking that a batch of my famous chocolate chip cookies and some cup cakes would do the trick. What do you think?" I was met with a smile and a nod.

"Sounds great Bells, I will let you get to it." With that he turned around and went back to watching his game in the living room and I set out on my mission of cookies and cupcakes.

CHAPTER 3

Two hours, and two batches of cookies and cupcakes later, Charlie and I were on our way to La Push. Something inside of me that I couldn't explain was yearning to see that border between Forks and La Push and I inwardly sighed as I looked over to the speedometer and saw Charlie trucking along right at the speed limit. Not wanting to draw attention to my anxiousness I opted for staring out the window of Charlie's jeep and taking in the scenery.

As we got closer to La Push, the pull in my chest was growing and I was getting more anxious. Because of the rare niceness of the day, and the weatherman's promise that it would stay like this for a couple days, Charlie had taken the top off of his old Jeep, so I concentrated on the feel of the nice breeze in my hair and got lost in the passing scenery. Suddenly, I saw a flash of something on the edge of the woods, and it looked exactly like the wolf from my dream; but instead of being scared I felt excited. When I looked again, it was gone and I felt a twinge of sadness '_weird'_ I thought to myself, but just dismissed it to my overemotional state from the last two days.

Finally, we were pulling in front of Billy Blacks little red house on the reservation. We hopped out of the jeep and made our way up to the front door. Billy met us in his wheelchair with a smile on his face, and a look of surprise- on seeing me with Charlie- in his eyes. "Hey old man" he greeted Charlie "Bella, nice to see you. How are you feeling?" he asked with genuine concern.

"I am feeling fine, thanks Billy." I smiled at him and gave him a sly wink trying to relay to him not to worry about me, "I was wondering if you could tell me where Sam Uley lives though, I made him a thank you basket for finding me in the woods." I looked down with a slight blush on my cheeks, and Billy just smiled his knowing smile and gave me directions.

"He might not be home quite yet though, he was working a morning shift today." He told me as I started to walk to the door, "But I can call the station and see if he is off of work if you want."

"Umm sure, that would be great" I replied, suddenly anxious that I would not be able to see him. This was odd considering the only time I had met him was the night he found me in the woods, but the thought of him and his beautiful brown eyes with so much depth seemed to be constantly on my mind.

"It seems he just ended his shift Bella, so if you leave now you should make it to his house around the same time he does."

I threw a quick thank you over my shoulder as I walked to Charlie's Jeep. With directions in hand, I made my way to his house, and the tightness in my chest seemed to get tighter.


	2. Chapter 2

As I walked along the streets of LaPush I couldn't help but notice the way everything seemed to be so in-tune with the nature around it. The houses were all neutral browns and greens and the lawns were nicely manicured with just enough touch of femininity without distracting from the gorgeous nature all around it.

Sam didn't live far from Billy's house so the walk was short, which was good for me considering the immense amounts of butterflies I could feel fluttering around in my stomach. I did a mental check of the directions Billy had given me and realized that Sam's house should be right around the corner. Apparently he lived alone, his father had walked out on his mother years ago and when his mother had died in a car accident two years ago, she had left him everything, including the house that had already been paid off. It was a nice house, well maintained with a white picket fence around a neatly manicured lawn and a stone pathway leading up to the painted front porch. It looked like he had just put a fresh coat of paint on the porch and the shutters, more than likely it had been a spring cleaning project, and the front door was a bold red that complimented the light blue of the house perfectly. Honestly, the only thing missing to make this my dream home were window boxes with a bright variety of flowers hanging below the front windows. I looked to the right and saw the police cruiser sitting in the driveway so I knew that he must be home and the butterflies in my stomach fluttered a little bit faster. I raised my hand and knocked with the brass knocker that was just below the window on the door.

I could hear some rustling and the sound of footsteps approaching the door and a few seconds later I was blessed with the view of Sam's finely sculpted bare chest and torso and faded jeans slung low on his broad hips. I couldn't help but take in the beauty of this fine specimen of a man, I was pretty sure if you looked up 'man' in the dictionary, this would be the picture you would find. I finally met his eyes and noticed the self satisfying look on his face as well as a cute little smirk. My face instantly turned what I am sure was fire engine red as I realized that I had not said a word and was instead ogling at him.

"Umm uh, hi, I'm Bella…I don't know if you remember me, but you found me in the woods, well I mean I am sure you didn't forget finding a girl in the woods and carrying her to safety…but umm yeah anyways…" I paused again as I noticed his smirk turn into an amused grin and realized that I was babbling, most likely incoherently. I took a deep breath and continued, "I umm, just wanted to say thanks and give you this to show my appreciation. It is nothing big, just some cookies and cupcakes that I made. I have been told that they are quite delicious, but you know that no one would tell me that they are terrible… NOT that I think I am giving you terrible food, I mean that wouldn't be much of a thank you now would it?..." I paused as his amused grin turned into a soft chuckle and realized I was rambling again.

Before I could embarrass myself further, he cut me off.

"Thank you, I am sure they are delicious." He took a step back "Would you like to come in? or would you rather stand on my porch with that heavy basket?" He opened the door the rest of the way and I saw the hard wood floors of the entry way leading to the kitchen "Let me take that from you" he added and if I didn't know any better I could of sworn he had been staring at me, almost drinking me in.

"Umm, yea, thank you." I answered, all of a sudden even more nervous with the prospect of being alone with him, not in the 'I'm afraid he is going to rape me and kill me' sort of way but more in the 'I'm afraid I am going to further embarrass myself' sort of way.

He took the basket from my hands and I followed him down the hallway into the kitchen. It was a nice kitchen; it had a center island with a copper pot rack hanging from the ceiling and it looked like the appliances we all mostly brand new. The décor was done in a lot of woodsy earth tones and it had the distinct feel of a man's kitchen. I could still see small feminine touches that must have been left behind by his mother; a vase sitting on the kitchen table with small flowers painted on it on top of an old lace trimmed tablecloth and a small wall hanging stating the rules of the kitchen. I found it extremely sweet and sentimental and it made that tight feeling in my chest a little bit tighter.

"So, you like to bake?" He asked me with an unbelieving look on his face "don't most girls your age prefer to be out partying and hanging out with friends instead of making baked goods for a police officer on their Saturdays?"

I was slightly taken back by his sudden shift in mood and edge to his voice but before I could respond, he continued on.

"Besides, what would your boyfriend, the great Edward Cullen, say about you being out here in LaPush, getting cozy with us?" He gave me a sideways glance and I realized he must hate the Cullens as much as Jacob did. I really didn't understand that rivalry there but I was somewhat used to it.

"Edward is not my boyfriend anymore" I stated matter-of-factly and was surprised at how nice it sounded "I broke up with him" I lied easily, somewhat embarrassed about what really happened.

"Oh really," he said with a nicer tone to his voice and a hopeful glint in his eye "What happened?"

"Let's just say that we had different views on life" I said cryptically.

I looked up and saw quite the amused look on his face and it made me wonder if he knew more about the Cullens than he was letting on. "Is that so? "

"Yes, it is. Now if you don't mind, I would rather not waste this beautiful day talking about my ex-boyfriend" I not so gracefully replied, hoping to quickly change the subject. While I had vowed not to let the break up consume me, it still left a pang of hurt in my heart when I talked about it. Edward HAD been my first love, or maybe it was more of an obsession…a really unhealthy one.

"Of course" he responded with a smile, showing his perfect straight white teeth "what would you rather do on this beautiful day?"

As I looked into his eyes, I had to stop myself from replying with a cheesy line like 'anything as long as it is with you' and instead settled on "Well, I was thinking of walking down to the beach; would you like to accompany me?"

"It would be my pleasure" he promptly responded with a wide bright smile "I just so happen to know a great spot. It requires a little bit of a hike though, it is kind of secluded"

I flinched slightly at the thought of having to hike. With my clumsiness, that probably would not end well for me and a trip to the ER DEFINITELY was not on my list of things I wanted to do on a day off. "Well… I am pretty clumsy, I don't know if that is such a great idea" I blushed slightly and looked down at my feet.

I felt a shock through my skin as he put his finger under my chin and lifted my head up so I was looking him in the eyes "Don't worry, I will catch you if you fall" he said as he stared into my eyes. I saw him leaning in slightly and I tilted my head just so, a silent permission for him to kiss me. I closed my eyes and waited; I felt his warm lips on mine and it was like a shock to my system. It had never been like this with Edward; he was always so cold and hard and tense. Sam pulled me closer to him, his large hands wrapped around my waist and I got lost in his warmth; his hard muscles a perfect contrast to his soft lips.

All too soon, it was over. I felt suspended in time, my head still cocked to the side, my lips pouted and my eyes closed. Slowly I came back to earth and opened my eyes; looking down at me were the most beautiful, soulful eyes I had ever seen.

"wow" was all I could say.


End file.
